Denial Continued
by Pixiechck0016
Summary: This is the continued story of my previous one, Denial. Thanks for being so patient! InuYasha and Kagome's future........


Sorry everyone, for not updating sooner. My computer wasn't working right. I'll try to make it up to you all soon. This is the continued story of Denial. Sry for any problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the other characters…..Even though I wish I did.

A New Beginning:

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she noticed Miroku, Inu-yasha, Shippo and Kirara were all still asleep. Being extremely quiet as not to wake them from their seemingly peaceful slumber, Kagome made her way to the door of the hut, only to be stopped by Inu-yasha's bored voice, "Sango's right outside."

Without a word, Kagome continued to walk out. Once outside she seen Sango instantly, whom was sitting on a log in the shade of a nearby oak tree.

"Sango?" When Sango heard Kagome's soft voice she smiled kindly, "Kagome, did you sleep well?" "Yes, actually. It's weird, I'm usually such a light sleeper, and I didn't even hear you get up or leave."

Sango grinned happily, "Maybe it's because Inu-Yasha is here, and you felt safe and relaxed." Kagome, who knew this was true quickly denied the obvious, "No, I think it's all the excitement of seeing you guys again, it must have made me more tired than I realized."

Kagome brushed her loose hair back in embarrassment. Sango nodded, "Probably. You know you could have come back to us anytime. But let's get off that subject. Kagome, are you going to come with us when we leave tomorrow?"

Kagome plopped down next to her long time friend, her head hung, "I thought I wanted to, but now I don't know. I'll think about it some more and let you know tonight."

Sango sighed, "Take your time. I understand." It wasn't just those two words that told Kagome that Sango understood the emotions and problems that were included with the decision, but the emotion that were in her dear friend's voice.

Kagome, who wanted to take the conversation elsewhere, asked, "Have you heard anything on Kohaku?" She watched as Sango's cheery expression turned into one of long time grief, "He's still with Naraku."

"I'm so sorry Sango, I shouldn't have asked that." Sango gave her a sad smiled, "It's alright Kagome. If there was anyone I'd want to talk to about Kohaku, it would be you."

Later-------------

When Inu-yasha and Miroku walked outside they heard the sweet sounds of woman's laughter. Sango and Kagome were laughing as Shippo mimicked Inu-yasha. "Wench! Hey you, I'm better than you. What did you say? No, I'm better." "I don't sound like that!" Inu-yasha growled, lifting his hand to thump Shippo on his head.

But before he had the chance, Kagome whispered, loud enough for him to hear her, "Sit!" With that simple command, Inu-yasha fell face first into the dirt. Inu-yasha mentally smiled, it had been a long time since he'd met his old friend the dirt.

As he thought this Shippo pounced onto his head, "Say hello Inu-yasha, you haven't seen the dirt in a long time." Shippo chirped. Stifling a chuckle, Sango turned to Kagome as Miroku wisely cautioned Shippo to move away before the sit spell wore off.

"Wench!" Inu-yasha cursed once he was able to push himself off the ground, "What was that for?" "Just an old habit I guess." Kagome answered innocently, "And you were going to hit Shippo."

"He's hit me a lot since you left!" Shippo cried, flinging himself at her. "Is that right? Well, we'll have to take care of that, won't we?" Kagome giggled as she buried her face in Shippo's soft fur, and even though her training told her she was making a mistake, she fell for the little kitsune all over again.

For the rest of the day, Kagome talked to the group, listening to there tales and adventures that had occurred over the last two years, without her. Finally after dinner and before they all headed off to bed, Kagome made up her mind.

"I'm going to go with you, tomorrow." Inu-yasha grunted, "You already told me you were going last night." Kagome eyed the half- demon wearily, "I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to go. But now I am. I want Naraku to pay for everything he's done." 'But, then again, there's also someone else that has to pay.' Kagome thought, being careful to keep her face clear of emotion or expression.

"Oh, I can't wait. It'll be just like before." Sango exclaimed, joy etched firmly on her face. "Not exactly like before. I can fend for myself now, so I don't need to be protected or babied this time." Kagome explained. "Okay." Miroku smiled lecherously at Sango, "Ready for bed?"

Scowling she answered, "Yes, but not for what you want." Shippo, who was curled up, asleep, in Kagome's lap, stirred slightly before falling still a moment later. "Come on, we should all go to bed. We have an adventure to start tomorrow." Kagome said.

Everyone mumbled their good- nights. As Kagome was falling asleep, the one person who'd been silent through out the night muttered, "Good- night Kagome." "Good- night Inu-yasha. See you in the morning." When a satisfied grunt was heard, Kagome happily fell asleep, a smile plastered on her lips.


End file.
